No Ryme, No Reason, Only Because
by KSCmemories
Summary: Love isn't planned, it isn't logical, and it isn't like a storybook or a play. It isn't scripted in grand scale, nor something you can explain clearly. It just is. No rhyme, no reason, only because that is what love is all about. Many pairings, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

I have no real rhyme or reason for this fiction, it is what it is, it will be what it will be, so lets just hope everyone enjoys it. In fact, that's what inspired the name. Each chapter will be "episodic" meaning that it doesn't follow a set plan, or an exact storyline. Anyway, I hope you like it. Leave a review if you want, I like reading what people think.

I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

* * *

Chapter 1: Garden of Roses.

_Young maidens must walk, not run...  
You must sip tea...  
Refrain from slurping soup...  
Small bites...  
Smile, bow, and keep quiet...  
Do as your Grandfather says...  
Listen, because your father will only order you once...  
We are women, we do as we are told...  
A proper wife will turn the other cheek...  
He is your father, even if nothing else...  
He still loves you, dotes upon you, because you are his child...  
You must be a good girl, Sachiko...  
I wish you weren't so cold..  
Strength is not something you understand...  
You easily forget the gifts you have been bestowed..._

Those memories are such utter rubbish. Now, I pay no mind, take little heed within the warning my mother gives me. Who is to blame for my rebellious attitude? A great many, one particularly.

I wish I could tell you it was the look in her eyes, clear as crystal. I'd like to pretend it was her pretty face, the one that tells all without her words. It would even be logical, if I told you that it was her way of dress. Haphazard, much like her emotions. Alas, it wasn't any of these things that drew me in. It was purely by accident. I ran into her, very unceremoniously. Flinging a door open out of rash anger, I went charging into a girl who I now call my petite seour. Regrettably I admit, she...she denied me at first. I knew she would, I had already been rejected once after all. I never imagined that I would grow close with the girl though. My only defense for my actions is my offense. I wasn't thinking clearly at the time.

I wished Yumi to be my little sister. The reasons, at least early on, weren't exactly valid. In the beginning, it was because I was stubborn, I would not be refused again. Later, it was because she was so innocent, a little odd, and constantly bending the rules. Although I could read her like an open book, I soon realized that reading her and understanding her were two completely different things. She ran, the pleated skirt ruffled in the wind, dirtied by the grass, and often I wondered why a girl like her acted in such a way. She wasn't an elegant girl by far, yet, perhaps that's why I felt drawn near her.

However, that wasn't the extent of my feelings. They grew, and continue to do so. True, budding romance isn't ever easy, I know that. Surely I know that when my heart aches so, it is because of her. When she smiles, I too wish to mimic her. When she cries, I want nothing more than to hold her. She's the girl I won't ever be, and for that, I envy her. No...perhaps envy isn't the right word. I don't believe there is a word, or even a single phrase for what I feel. Love is simple, anything else remains far too complex. Slowly, as I stood by the side of this girl, I felt I understood why Yoko wanted me to have a seour. I can now comprehend the simplicities of life, that wasn't something I could do...not at first.

It wasn't for Yumi's sake, and it wasn't because I needed more responsibility. In fact, she had stated the opposite, and with Yumi, it is. She provokes feelings within me, thoughts, dreams, wishes, all so innocent much like herself. I wanted, for only once in my life, to be a normal girl such as she. To wear common clothing, to run and play freely. I had always wanted to fit in, and, among the friends I've got...rather, the family I've been gifted, I feel as if I can attain that now. However, I am a grown woman, even if I've just entered university. A new home, a new place to grow, but...I no longer wish that for myself.

Through Yumi and the others, I've come to understand that what I truly wish could be granted. The question is, what do I hold so near within my heart? There are many things I could say. I want to wear jeans almost every day, a simple shirt would be nice too. I want to eat the food many would tell you is unhealthy. No, that I would not do every day, but, perhaps if I'm lucky, once a month would be permissible. I wish to window shop, looking purely to look, seeing just for fun. I could say many things I would very much like gifted upon me, lavished by emotions, not by price. However, I am not a greedy woman, and I have someone who I value more. In truth, there is more than one.

In terms of people, I find myself quite wealthy. They are worth more gold, even if they stretch my sanity on the best of days.

I want Sei, whom I've come to consider a sort of annoying older cousin, to constantly harass me. I miss her, and her moronic tendencies. We attend the same university, I could see her whenever I wished. Only, at what cost? She is an individual that can become too much in a timely manner. Her younger sister, in spirit only, compliments Sei's more aggravation traits. That is why I wish for Shimako to always be at Sei's side. Quietly standing in the room, offering moral support at a glance, all the while reserving her thoughts and actions. She does as a well mannered woman should. She's like me in that small way. Strict, stringent...always at her place, unwavering most of the time...even when that is what she would love to do most. Shimako also has a little sister, Noriko. That girl has a way of being innocent, a way of allowing you to see who you once were. I find her interesting, she is very much part of their family.

The family of white roses hold ties of deep pain hidden within a ghosting smile. The reasons my differ greatly, still, it will not change. In essence, they are all the same. They are the rain, the shine, the quiet rebellion among the chaos that their souls carry. Forcing themselves happiness instead of tears. I need them, purely so that I can remember the hardships I've faced...knowing I can still move on. They teach almost every day, reminding me constantly that defying the rules, it is alright to do so. If it were not for them, I think I would often lose sight of such a basic pleasure.

This is only one family of roses though. There are two more. Where the white roses play the roles of obscurity, they are self inflicted, inwardly conflicted beings by nature. As far away form normal as they stand, it is the smallest of words, the easiest of movements that allow them to move forward. With them, liking a face, sharing a different view and religion, or even "Just because." is enough for them. The next family on my mind, the yellow roses, are more complex, even if not outwardly.

As much Eriko seems uncaring, her views are very obscure, if not inexplicable. Chase after things of interest. She and the other yellow roses tend to follow a different drum. Odd things, silly things, they come shockingly for the world, a side show of amusement defined only by them. Although, it is not exactly because of lunacy, they aren't like Sei after all. No, it is because of the role reversals they tend to throw at you. As if what you see, is never what you get. Eriko took in a petite seour that was boyish in looks, purely of of interest. That was Rei, who, ironically isn't a boy, not even close. She likes frilly things, soft things, she is a gentle soul, however her looks will never allow her to be. Rei's cousin, also her petite seour, Yoshino, is the exact opposite. She may look frilly, but she is very much a tomboy. She wants so much to be like Rei. In fact, I think Rei looks the way Yoshino wishes she could, so that the girl who was once so very ill never had to worry. The same could be said for the younger girl, dressing and looking much like Rei wanted to be, before she took upon the self assigned task of protecting her younger cousin.

They are very much the extended family I never had. Granted, I come from a wealthy family. Many know my name, and of my influence. This is why sadly, I haven't any reason for offering my heart openly. To trust freely. In fact, that is likely why these two rose families will be all I ever have, and ironically, all I ever need. Extended, divided, and yet completely and utterly devoted when it comes to the needs of each other. That's what I see in them, what I hope they see in me. This brings me to my family, the one I was adopted into my first year of high school, the one I stood in until the day I left. The one that broke me down and rebuilt me into a better woman.

Even if I may not like it, I need Yoko to anger me in the ways only she can. She's my older sister by emotion only, but still, I need her. We the red rose family, we are different. We are the very dark streak upon beautiful stained glass. Sometimes, we are more than a blotch unable to be removed. Sometimes, in the case of the youngest member, Toko, who's actually a distant relative of mine, find that we are no more than broken fragments of the past. Shattered and then glued together. We are of broken homes, tattered families. Not exactly on the outside, it isn't a public display. Rather, we are torn apart from the inside. A beautiful picture in a frame, but just like the artist who painted it, we are sullied by our own hands. That is why...why Yumi...she's different.

So free. I want freedom. No. I want...family. I want my family. My home, it is my heart forever and always. I knew many of my fellow roses feel the same. That is why even when we move on into our future, we have not left the spirit of our past behind. Rather, I tend to think that we are still who we are, and together, we move forward into what we will be. We all want the same thing. To be together. Sisters, cousins, friends, rivals, annoyances...everything and anything under the sun. Family.

Family...yes, that is it. I feel we must become what we were back in high school. Only now with a new horizon.

With our clothing tidy, never wafting in the wind, we will forever walk on together. Holding hands, we will skip with merriment through the city streets. Our smiles will light up a room. Our laughter will bring a magical chorus for any with an ear. Our tears will seek solace, something we offer freely. Our shouting may be boisterous, but every trial we shall accept without fail. Every challenge awaiting the new days we face. Here, as a rose family, home truly is where the heart is, and, this is our story. After our books are placed away, after our classes are through, and our jobs complete, we run away here. Inside our new home.

It may not have four walls, or enough rooms at night. You won't find a gigantic kitchen, sprawling hallways, or even a massive spiral staircase. I would dare you to question where this home is, but, if you find yourself the need in asking, you'll find that you'll never know. Home, the outside ideal, changes every waking moment, but for us, it can be seen in the image of a vase, cradling flowers. Perhaps a table and chairs covered in white cloth, tea and homemade cookies served on simple white plates and china cups. It is a slumber party on the new year. A birthday on Christmas. A victory won, old flames lost. A chapel, the bible, or perhaps even a few beads, one with a little Buddha inside...this too, is home.

Memories give us our strength, so now, let us paint life's map...together.  
Will you walk beside me?  
Sometimes I wonder.  
Yet, for now, I'll hold out my hand, and, I'll wait for you to take it.  
Perhaps, if you want, we could go running.  
I'd like that...if you did.  
If we did...  
I want my family...

-More to come.-

* * *

Call that an opening of sorts, I'm not entirely sure. See what I mean? No rhyme or reason... I honestly don't know how long this will be, but we'll find out I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

There are time jumps, and I apologize if it seems a tad bit choppy. Leave a review if you want, I like to read them.

I had wanted this chapter to be a reflection chapter for Sachiko.

I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

* * *

Chapter 2: Language Barrier.

While it is true I'm a fully grown woman completely capable of deciding my future of my own volition, that is only by my age. The truth is, I feel as if I'm not completely self assured of my life. Those around me see that side of me often. I wonder if I've done the correct thing. I often waver, and feel as if my choices aren't correct. This is due in large part with the direct facts of my upbringing. I am a woman of a somewhat noble stature. You could call me a blue blood. Although, truth be told, I do not find myself considering such a vile form of recognition a compliment. Last time I looked, I had red blood, not blue.

I was a small child when that fact was made quite clear. I learned I was a human girl, who ironically enough, had red blood. The proof trickled down my finger, over the pages of my book. As a child of higher stature, the terms that raise you above others seemly do two things. Firstly, they segregate you from the majority of the populace, gifting a warped view of the world. As a woman you learn the role handed down by the women before you. For me, and my family, that consists of one simple thing. Being a proper wife for a wealthy man. I simply scorn that particular idealism for many a reason, but, I digress.

The second impression of such words tend to leave most children lost. Unsure of who is correct, it would be difficult to understand what is, and is not, normal of a child to do. Playing tag, for a prime example, isn't something I found enjoyment in. Then again, at the age I would have learned something like that, it had been nearly beaten into me that I was not like other small girls. I was a young lady, and should act accordingly. Surely, with that in mind, you can see why I wasn't exactly fond of Yumi being so...well, I can not seem to give a precise word for her often contagious, and sometimes addicting actions, so, I'll settle for haphazard at best. Looking back, my harsh upbringing turned me into a stern teen, likely to become a bitter woman.

This was not the fault of my mother, it was my father who should be blamed. I could be pointing fingers without proper reason, but feelings aren't always rational. Again though, I regret to say I'm veering off of my course. My tea today is slightly too sweet, but that does tend to happen when Yumi is in charge. Now then, she is the reason I've stated what I have. My villa is a perfect summer getaway, for me, and my family. Though we all have our plans for the future that tend to revolve around each other, currently, it is as separate entities that we stand unified.

We are still what we are, but, there was a time when life wasn't so peaceful. I know my feelings for Yumi are what they are, and we have come to accept them without question. I can remember a time when such things weren't so easily accepted. I couldn't bring myself to show that particular aspect of myself. It wasn't funny at the time, but right now, it would be considered almost impossible to believe. Personally, I blame Sei for her ludicrous ideas. At least, I'd love to do so. In truth, it was I, in my infinite wisdom, that carried out those plans. Why? I have no idea. I'd prefer to think of my momentary lapse in logic as a one time occurrence that will never, ever, happen again.

Every rose may have a thorn, but, never normally is the thorn sticking into one's own backside.  
I must have been the acceptation for that rule.  
At least, I wish I could think of it that way.

The new year had started, and I was unsure of myself. Lillian University was a new experience. I was gone from the safety of the nest. One could say I hadn't been completely ready to spread my wings. I simply couldn't fly. The night sky would bring thoughts and feelings I couldn't control. I wished for Yumi's touch, her protection from the cold. It wasn't the air around me. No, that was rather warm. My sheets were thick and offered me comfort, but...well, was it so much to ask? Begging, pleading to be held, just once, by someone who loved me. I wanted safety, sought it out the best I could. The only problem I had were these inexplicable emotions. I was ashamed. I hadn't wished to talk with many about this self inflicted crisis, so, I had gone running behind Sei.

In careful reflection, I realize now that seeking help from her, of all people, she wasn't exactly the smartest idea I've ever had. Actually, I do believe that the "speak with Sei" plan ranks right along with running into a underclassmen, provoking a fight, and attempting to intimidate her into being my seour. Not that it didn't end well mind you. Quite simply, now that I look back, I lacked a level of integrity that a woman of my personal upbringing should have always upheld. Anyway, it was the night I spoke with Sei. That's when my troubles all began. I can pinpoint the night exactly.

I remember it as if it were yesterday...

* * *

"Would you stop pacing already? Sooner or later, my floor will catch on fire." Sei sighed as she watched onward in amusement. "Yumi is the type that many would find attraction in. It would be hard not to love a girl like her." Sei made it sound so easy. As if the matter wasn't nearly as complicated as it felt. "Honestly, what's the harm in that? I personally don't see one."

"I apologize for being problematic, but this is serious." Sachiko's eyes bore into the floor as she continued her route. "I don't just love her." There wasn't any good way to express it. "I'm in love with her."

"So am I." Sei chuckled as that earned a hard glare. "I think Toko is too."

"Stop playing around." Sachiko's anger was beginning to rise. "Why did I even come here?" What Sei couldn't figure out, was why Sachiko seemed so guarded. "All you'll do is play games. Go ahead, proceed in berating me for my actions." It could have been a protective front. "I should have sought help elsewhere." The more she heard though, the more Sei didn't think it was. The first year university student was more than just annoyed, she was readable. Completely predictable. Things that never happened on the face of this earth,_ ever_, fell into place when Yumi was involved. The great Ogasawara Sachiko became human. Completely, utterly human. A woman filled with passionate emotions. Sei had to admit, that particular part of the red roses cold be considered extremely sexy. If they weren't also impossible to deal with, that is.

"Don't stay if you don't want." Sei shrugged, she was better at dealing with Yumi. "But, I doubt you'll find help from Yoko. She doesn't understand this, not like I do." Her demeanor was care free. Sachiko wasn't her problem. Still, through thick and thin the roses stood by each other, and it didn't matter what color rose you just so happened to be. "I'm not Yoko, so I'm not going to force you into action. She will." They both knew that. At the first sign of admission, Sachiko would be at Yumi's front door dressed to impress, and an expensive gift in hand. "If you want her lecturing you, at great length, might I just add, then speak with her. If you want a simple answer, then sit down and keep quiet."

The woman of obsidian tresses stopped and considered this. As if she had been told to sit upon a bench of spikes, she slowly and very meticulously perched upon the sofa, looking at the coffee cup placed before her fulled with warm tea. She had yet to drink it. The cream colored glass was chipped and old, the bottom had a stain from years gone by. In a way, it was very much Sei's personality, owning such outdated and abused items. She wasn't a woman of immaculate taste, rather, a come-what-may personality. Sei wasn't one to be trifled with, and while Sachiko wasn't exactly trusting of all Sei would have to offer in terms of advise, this was one matter the tall and often brazen girl, would see as important.

"Cut the crap." The crass, yet very real answer yanked Sachiko from her inward mind like a rusted chain would when pulling a saw. Happy in the startled reaction she received, Sei softened, only then. "Stop making a big deal out of it. It isn't any shocker, and honestly, most of us expected it already." She sipped her tea then, not really stalling for time, but merely playing the waiting game. She decided just once, she would gamble her bet, thinking that if Sachiko truly wished an answer, it was only right of her to do so. "You're so possessive over her, you might as well claim her already. Before someone else does."

"And just who, may I ask, would even dare try?" That could have sounded wrong. It likely would have been, had there been any spectators in the room. Sachiko had been provoked, just as Sei had planned, she pushed a raw nerve. The nerve was something of an interest now. Angry blue eyes more than merely ice. Sei wasn't normally so invested within others. She hadn't honestly been given a reason. Ever. Then, Yumi came along. The girl was a ray of light. Sachiko could bring Yumi happiness. There was only one clear answer.

"Yumi is a wonderful person. Anyone smart enough would take her." Yoko would want this, Sei knew that much. Sachiko was ready for the fight. Those blue eyes bubbled with anger, boiling just underneath the surface. "Think about it clearly. She has everything. An innocent heart full of warmth. A very telling, yet beautiful face. She's small and slender, but, she's almost boisterous, and very funny. Cute even, in the ways she acts." Sei spoke truth. Yumi was all of those things, and more. Oh so much more. It was then, Sei admitted the truth behind her own eyes. "If I thought for a moment that I'd be given half a chance, I would too. What I wouldn't give to have a girl such as Yumi at my side."

"You'll do no such thing." Spoken with an air of being proper, Sachiko was still a woman of her upbringing. She had to do well and remember that. "Speaking as if Yumi is an object is far worse than you can imagine. I will not stand for you talking of her in that way." She would have too, had she not also contradicted her own statement not a moment later. She was ever famous for that one simple flaw. "She's mine already." And once again, with such simple words, Sachiko fell into another trap. It was one not she stumbled into haphazardly, but, instead it was as if she had just been pushed down the rabbit hole.

"Your what?" The smirk Sei had was almost perverse. "Your seour?" Yes, of course she would beat that nail on the head. "You could never be lovers...not if that's how you think." She shrugged as if she didn't care, her voice filled with the harsh tease. Truthfully though, anyone who really knew Sei knew it was a front. It was always a front. "Sachiko..." Sei sighed then, growing serious. There was one thing Sei never spoke of, one topic she kept mostly inside. It was sensitive, but, in this case, Sachiko needed her. "The reason I hadn't taken her as a seour was because of the fact that I loved her." Shiori... It was still a painful topic. It was a wound that hadn't healed yet. "You must be equals. You simply can't do that when you play mother hen. Yumi deserves better than that."

* * *

Looking back, the memory is truly idiotic, now that I think about it.

At the time I had only smiled and nodded. I believed Sei's words. It was maddening. I found truth in what she had said. Lost, confused that I couldn't do anything to help myself, I ran inside my room. Like the fearful child I had inwardly aimed to be. Why I'm so weak I couldn't ever truly tell you. I don't even know myself. I had taken the role of of the injured party again. It is...let's call it being a spoiled brat. It is what it is. I know, I just find myself unable. If I can not be the woman I had been raised to be, than who am I? Surely not a woman that belongs in a family such as this one.

For the first time in my life, that night, I think I finally understood some of the pain Toko felt at her misgivings.

That night had continued onward with such provoking wordplay. It wasn't as if I hadn't known those things before hand. It had been helpful to hear them from another person, and, perhaps in a way, a fellow rival. I tossed and turned that night. It would be easy for the outside observer to speculate that I hadn't found solutions by daybreak. Was confessions of the heart really so easy? No, they wouldn't be. Still, I found myself mulling over a plethora of fears. A great many of them were likely unwarranted at the time. One particularly difficult fear still rings in my mind. Oh, how I agonized over the matter. Did Yumi love me? Yes, surely she did. The question then became, was it the same type of love? Sisterly love was one thing, but I knew my form of love was more than that. I just didn't know how far, how deep, it went.

"This is completely preposterous." That's what I had told myself that night. I chanted it. I don't wish to admit this outwardly. Never on a grand stage for all in earshot, but, I am a very insipid woman. I do not do the things others find amusing. Quiet games were the things I learned to love. My story books were something of an escape from reality. I was a sad child. Not emotionally, but the actual term. I was the cry for help, the one most mothers would scoff at. I just knew how to hide it better than most. Yumi wasn't like that, not because of her family, her reputation, her life in general. I would scold myself. "You know better than this." Thoughts poured forth like a river, a torrent I was unable to swim against. I dared not cry. I wish now, that I could have.

"What happened? What did you do, making me such a weak person." At the time, it was all I could think. Blame her, that was my reason. If I could blame her, perhaps I could pull forth anger from my unforgiving depression. "She saved you." Alas, I was unable to feel any negativity towards Yumi. "She does love you, even if it isn't the same way..." That's what I had thought. I wished for some sort of answer, yet I found none, so life went on for me. Days moved on into weeks, and my repression for my feelings became more and more apparent. Sei's advice often hammered in my head, I wished action upon my words. How wrong would it have been, after all. "Simply say the words." That answer was easy.

Baffling!

It would have been extremely difficult. I was the little girl in the corner hiding in the book nook, as I aged, part of that child remained. It was most unlucky for me that Yumi seemed to provoke that side of me. The prim and proper child who wished nothing more than rebellion. I can not count the number of times I wished to stomp my foot at a young age. I could not tally the marks for times I felt enraged. The moments of fearful hysterics seem unworthy for a pen on paper, and, albeit the fact I regret my grudges, I never let them go. I can't, though I try, I honestly do.

We, the red roses, are little more than stained glass. Imperfect, broken, and often needing to be placed back together. We need someone strong enough, emotionally unguarded enough, that they can save us from our self imposed doom. I know that it is my fault, but it is a failure I can not cure alone. I am an inward woman who can not help but hide traces of myself from the world. I needed someone, anyone, who can become the key that would unlock my cold heart. Insistingly and unwaveringly taking the chore upon herself, Yumi would become the theoretical glue splatter. Anyone can see what that girl does to me.

She would be the marks left after the problems mended back together. Without her, I'd shatter all over again. She has her flaws, but hers are displayed for the entire world, as if she has a medal upon her chest. She puffs it out, not exactly proudly, not always surely, but the fact the world sees them at all are the gifts she gives. She put me back together, but not without many flaws. A very overt, messy blemish that would make an artist cringe. I no longer wish to be so perfect, I no longer wanted so many laws. I wanted Yumi, needed Yumi. I still want her and need her by my side.

However, back then, I was not so accepting of my wishes. They did not spill forth freely from my mouth. Yumi knows how to deal with me, is very good at doing so. In fact, I think part of her already knew my unspoken confession. That was why. I believe she knew, and she wished for me freedom from my own prison. I built it up carefully, and with every single wall like that of glass, I'm positive most would wish it remain that way. Yumi though, I'm not so sure even she knows. Not even now. If she did, Yumi probably wouldn't care. She isn't the type to worry on matters like that, even if I am.

That truth was made very clear when she decided to corner me one afternoon.

* * *

Yumi's eyes were those of questioning sadness. She blamed herself, as always. She was younger, and thus, more fragile outwardly. "What did I do?" She was waiting to be punished. Fidgeting in one place was easier than looking down a path of unsteady ground. Words were not often used correctly. Not between the two of them.

"Yumi..." So often, the name came forth, without worry or recourse. This time though, it held so much more power. "Nothing." The smile was forced. "You've done nothing wrong, Yumi." It was soft, sweet, and melodic. It was also filled with deep remorse unseen. Only felt by those who understood.

"Yet, that's the entire problem, isn't it?" Her eyes went to the ground, as if she found her answer. She gazed at her shoes as if they could speak, offering her guidance she didn't have. Courage she would never own. "Even if it isn't my fault, I am the cause." She was insightful, often without meaning to be. "Am I not?"

"You are, but it is not you who is at fault. It is me." At least that was the truth. Sachiko would never lie, could never speak words untrue. Never, because it would hurt Yumi to do so. It wouldn't be wise to speak more, but then again, Sachiko wasn't ever as knowing as her elders. That had always been part of her problem. She was a rash person, who took unplanned action. "I do not have the words to explain properly." Even if she hated doing so.

"Then don't try." Communication and red roses never mixed well. Yumi had ways of understanding that unspoken, universally understood law. Every rose family had one issue they seemed to share in common. Those of the red roses spoke far better in the idle times. Without words, only feelings. Speaking seemed to impair judgment, like that of a drunk driver on an icy road.

Sachiko, out of habit, tightened the knot on Yumi's uniform. So many wrong things could be said, many more shouldn't be. Words eluded her. "I can't help myself any further." She began slowly. "I have words I could tell you, but I fear the context may become lost. So often we've fought over simple misunderstandings, but Yumi, I cannot fight this time. I cannot risk harmful words or barely understood phrases." She sighed, those brown eyes were questioning her. It troubled her greatly to have such uncertainty aimed at her. "I fear you may hate me if I fail to explain properly."

They loved each other. Sisterly or otherwise, Yumi needed her. There wasn't any room to debate that subject at all. Not even for a fraction of a second. Still, something toiled within their gaze. It was a shared confusion. This was new ground, and it wasn't something Sachiko could openly express. After silence became so hard neither would withstand, Yumi caved. "I'm afraid to ask." Deep pools of blue and brown were swimming in unspoken emotions. Things that were never said, topics most never knew. Yumi could see it, the wavering wall about to break. The storm that brewed past the calm, stony stare. "If you can't say it, c-could you possibly show me?" Yumi was always adventurism. That was another thing that Sachiko loved about the younger girl. Love... yes... she did feel that emotion rather strongly. When brown eyes fell to look upon the ground again, Sachiko knew she wouldn't be asked a second time.

It was now, or better off never. Reliving each and every day tense and fearful wouldn't quell anything. It wouldn't fix anything. But, saying words could easily provoke unwanted drama. Unneeded tears. She licked her lips. They were so dry. Her heart beat fast, and although she could act on emotions, she was unsure of what the outcome would be. Yumi, she was her petite seour. She would shatter that ground completely if she did this. Of that, Sachiko knew without any shadowed doubt. She lifted Yumi's face with her fingers, gently, slowly. Those brown eyes studied her and she felt unsure.

With her thumb, she traced those soft lips. They had formed into a very tight line, as if Yumi was slightly afraid. Her breathing was ragged, and somehow, Sachiko found herself following the pace. Those lips, she felt so unworthy. Those truthful eyes told her that Yumi did too. Both knew the implication of this, it wasn't as if Yumi was so dense, so childish she couldn't have figured it out. Just like that, Sachiko kissed her. It was simple in its own little way. A quick peck, soft, sweet. It happened so fast that neither of them could place it into memory. Still, Yumi figured out the unspoken phrase.

* * *

I was afraid when she didn't respond. She just looked at me for what seemed like eternity. Her mind looked like it was on overload and her face was actually blank. I've never, ever seen Yumi look like that, and I was sure I had done something awful. Totally and completely unforgivable. I was mentally kicking myself as I backed away, slowly at first, before becoming terrified, turning around, I was about to run. I never felt so hurt in my life. I thought she was going to reject me, I honestly, truly did.

I was wrong though.

She had grabbed my hand then, and I was forced into a stop. I fell backwards into her, and I could feel her arms wrap around me. I was in a bear hug. Now I couldn't run, not unless I threw her away. Her head came to rest upon my back, but I'm sure that was to keep me in one spot. Surely she would, it was so much like her, doing that as she had. She held tightly, and for a moment, I thought I could hear her saying something. She didn't say it again, and I found myself even deeper down the rabbit hole. She turned me around, forcing me to look at her, but that lasted not even a moment as she flung herself at me again, her arms around me. I was actually glad no one was around to see this display, it was rather overt. We would have been outed instantly. This hug was vastly different from all the rest, at least, it had been in my mind.

Even now, to this day, she knows. I'm sure she does. The types of feelings I have for her are unlike normal girls. I love her, need her. She needs me too. Loves me too. I watch her now, and the rose family. Everyone is here, everyone is home. Sei's hanging all over her, and of course, this is angering me, but I know the real truth. Sei has lost, but, Sei knew she would when she provoked me. I cannot call myself a lesbian, though the idea came across my mind on several occasions. I don't like titles, I hate segregation and definitions. I know what I am, I just don't shout it for the world.

I'm in love with Yumi...and...she is in love with me.

"Yumi?" I say, calling her name. She looks my way, still trying to pry Sei off of her. "Don't give her the satisfaction." I used to say such things all the time. Part of me feels happy to continue to do so. Even if I would much rather have Yumi at my side. I can't stop her from having a good time. Besides that, I know in my heart, Sei is not a threat. She would never hurt Yumi, and, she would never hurt me either. That's why I know someplace, deep in my heart, that Sei would never come between us.

"Y-Yes Onee-sama." I hear her reply quickly. I am not sure why she says that when we are in a large group. I guess I haven't gotten her to snap out of it yet. You know, it is rather amusing. First, I had a hard time getting her to address me formally. Now, I find difficulty in getting her to revert back.

"Yumi?" Old habits die hard I guess. I raise an eyebrow as I call her again. So, we need to play this game again do we? Makes me relive the happiest years of my life, and it allows me to look into the future. I don't mind. No, not in the least. Right now, Sei is still provoking her. If I were her I'd just...hmm, now that is a thought.

"Yes, Sachiko?" I smile, that's what I wanted. We are no longer merely sisters after all. She has Sei's hand twisted, she's trying to break out of the cling. It isn't working. Amusing though it may be, Sei needs to harass someone else. Everyone else is here too, so why does it need to be Yumi? Perhaps I should impart Yumi with some advise.

"Backhand her if she's annoying you." Sei jumped out of the way after I said that. At least the tall blond has some level of brain mass. I thought she would want to be hit. Yumi wouldn't really do it anyway, she's too sweet for that.

"I wouldn't ever do that." See? She's so sincere. Wouldn't hurt a fly, much less one of her long time friends.

"No, you wouldn't." I admit that outwardly. "But, no one said I would be as kind as you." I would have taken a swat at Sei, I wasn't kidding.

Every night we possibly can, we stay as a family. Yumi and I are more than that. We are lovers. We share a bed, the sheets, a pillow. Her hands touch mine, her lips say my name, she kisses me innocently. We don't say the word love, purely because we already know. We, those of the red rose family, are notorious for having communication issues, and so, sometimes it is best not saying a word. Our actions, that says it all. Today, a day in the villa, I watch onward. Yes, this is what I wanted, this is my family. I've always had such a thing, it has never been lost, only just found. As much as I'd like to hit Sei right now, for all she does, I also want to hug her, thank her. But I never will, because Sei knows.

She's simple like that.  
Simple is good.  
At least for now.  
Wait until my family finds out.  
I'm positive that won't turn out well.  
But, I guess only time will tell.

-More will come later.-

* * *

I hope you liked this. See you in the next chapter, whenever that may be.


	3. Chapter 3

A short chapter, meant to be a sort of opening for the next chapter.

I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru

* * *

Chapter 3: Inward Thoughts.

My father wouldn't be happy. I knew that much, but, little did I suspect that he would actually throw me out of the house. Alright, he didn't actually force me into leaving, but, he was clearly displeased to hear I had been dating Yumi. Shocked and completely disturbed by the information. Father really doesn't read into the signs, does he? Mother was more reserved on the topic, although, truth be told, I could see she had been at least expecting the situation for quite some time. She told me it was best if I left, he needs some time, and perhaps a little bit of space too cool off.

She's known me better anyway. My dear sweet mother, I'm sorry I've disappointed you. I know I have shamed my family. It wasn't as if you hadn't seen it coming, but I blame myself. I should have been more careful. I guess I should have explained myself properly. I just find it hard. My dislike towards men a given factor, aside from that, there were other circumstances that shaped me into the woman I am today. I'll admit that I'm a little picky being in a relationship with someone. Friendship, or otherwise. It doesn't matter what the context will be, I've always been rather, well, stuck up isn't the word, but careful. Detached is a better way I would describe it. I wish I could show you all of the things that torment my mind, all of the things I would have said...

What would I have said?  
I wonder?I would have staged it perfectly, at least in my mind.  
Trying to be truthful, hoping, praying for a hopeful outcome.  
I would begin with an opening.

_How I came to be like this is rather simple. I'd presume that five simple factors created my personality. However, in order to understand these factors, you'd need to understand the heart of the issue. I'm no ordinary girl. Let's address that first, shall we? Now, pretending that the world isn't watching my every move, that I can actually have the freedoms to do as I wish, when I wish, and how I wish, I would still be trapped by the little pain in the rear known as status. Family name aside, the women of my bloodline by nature are quiet, obedient creatures. They birth children, raise them, cook, clean, and...turn the other cheek when their husband sleeps around._

In the great words of Sei, I call Bullcrap!

Unfortunately, I'm more likely to speak that, than I would my thoughts. What? I can be lewd too. I simply don't make a habit of doing it often...That is my problem, I can think eloquently under pressure. I can not speak my feelings at all. Instead, I often spit vulgarities. Perhaps not like Sei, I'm not overt about it, but I'm assured that the conjecture of "fuck off" was plastered across my forehead like that of a blemish so ugly, no one can look away. Unfortunately for those around me, when I do get angry, every form of logic takes a back seat. My emotions becoming something of a horrid train wreck, one I see, but can't seem to halt.

In my mind, there are more graceful words, one that I hope he would understand. This isn't all about Yumi, you see. It is also about me. His daughter. The little girl, the light in his life that's so fearful of rejection. Of being hated. I knew he would be unhappy, but I wished, even if he did become angry, he would see that I am happy. That I told him out of truth, out of love, and a deep sense of trust. I may have reservations about men, but despite the facts of his insatiable libido, his mistress, and his sexist attitudes, he had never cast a harm upon me. I have always been his little girl. In my mind, I replay the image of what I had wanted to say...how could it have gone so wrong?

_Now that I've got that out of my system, you can imagine my view of the world and how it should work. Granted, this is purely how I had been raised. Many of my friends, and Yumi, all have devoted parents. Fathers come home after work, and ironically, they care a great deal about the women they've chosen. They are not only wives, they are lovers. A wonderful word. It must be bliss, having someone care that greatly for you. If my father understood that concept, then perhaps I'd be less adverse about my views on marrying a man. Make no mistake though, I still wouldn't like it at this present moment. After all, it isn't so much that I have a gender preference. It's more along the fact that Yumi came along at the right place, and at the right time in my life._

In my head, those words would have likely displeased him, but, it wouldn't have enraged him. Instead, although I forget exactly what came forth, I do know that it provoked a fight. One in which I caused. If I could speak more freely, we would have this problem. I remember my retorts from the fight. Recounting his words though, that part is a tad hazy. I was swallowed with anger. I think, just perhaps, I argue with Sei and Yoko a little too much. I'm starting to address my father as I would one of them. I foresee that as a bad thing. Although, I do have a few friend who would disagree, likely baking me up. If they were here, my poor father would be backed into a wall within a moment. I ended up doing a splendid job on my own, thank you.

I love her.  
Easy as that.  
Shove that annoyed look some place else.  
Go away, back to your woman.  
What would you know.  
You're never here.  
I don't care that you are my father.  
You know nothing of love, not for mother, not for me.  
What do you know?  
You know little about her, yet you judge.

I have a feeling I got just a bit too angry. I remember my words. They were not well thought and carefully placed. I sent forth attacks like a viper would venom. Father and I argue constantly. I love the man, but I also resent him. I can't help that. I just do. If I could have slapped him, I would have. Ironically enough, it didn't stop at my a fore mentioned retorts. It got worse. Again, my temper got the best of me. My, perhaps I should look into that further some time. All I know, is that I am very protective of Yumi. Her name popped up a few times, as one would expect, but his tone didn't sit well with me.

I don't take intimidation lightly. It isn't only about her. It is the fact he isn't listening. Does he not see how hurt I am? You know, it hurts when a little girl wonders where daddy is all the time. What mother would answer "He is with another woman and her family." out of truthfulness? None that I know. None would hurt them in such a way. Mine never did until I grew older. I assumed he was at work, it wasn't a complete lie. Moth never told me, so I had assumed. Again, if my words would have be more careful, as I had intended that they would be, I think the fighting would not have occurred.

_Anyway, as I've said, it is the factors of my life that have made me into this woman. Over the years of my life I've learned to identify and target these specific issues that give me the problems that I have. The first factor, in case you haven't guessed, is not my gender, my sexuality, or my upbringing directly. Rather, it is the placement of moral codes upon me, rather, women in general. A strong woman must be well educated, but, she must also known when to keep her mouth shut. She must be devoted, ever caring of the needs of her family and those around her. I find these acceptable laws and morals. However, that is where the agreement ends._

Perhaps, that too could be misunderstood, but there is more to me than meets the eye. In order to understand, he would have to hear all of it. Perhaps I'm on my high horse within my mind. I know he would not listen fully. I just wish he would. I wish he would hear all that I have to say. He would understand me better, and once again, I remind myself that this state of thinking is childish. This is a one sided argument, one I know in reality would not be in dangerous waters. A fight still likely to happen. He would see many insults, but I allow my mind to think. Only so that at least within the world of make believe, I can have my solace.

I let my mind wonder as I walk along the lonely roads with a suitcase in hand. I'm on auto pilot, the secrecy matters not, only what my mind wishes I could have said.

_If I have a voice, I will use it, often that part gets me directly into trouble. I am a stubborn woman. I will do as I see fit. It doesn't mean I won't cave, or break down, I'm just far more willful than I perhaps should be. Along with all of that, I've provoked a sort of territory. I'm the impossible woman. One no man could ever wed, purely because I will not submit before him. I'd rather die. The same goes for any woman, hence why Sei and I conflict. It is as I said, gender has little to do with it, but rather the equality expected form either side, or in some cases, the lack there of._

_That leads me into the second factor. Perfection. Now, I am a perfectionist by nature. I know this, and I don't see it as a flaw, I see it as a situation and a condition. I do not expect perfection from others, only of myself. I am my own worst enemy. From an early age I aspired to be like my peers, however, I also conflicted myself. I worked hard to be a fine child, one my parents would be proud of. As a result, I guess it got out of hand. I could not be like my class mates if I truly wanted to be perfect. Sadly, I didn't learn that until I aged. Yoko got a hold of me and she forced me into easing up on myself. I don't pretend I understand why, but, I know that a large part of the issues I've carried up until today stem from such views._

_Conflicting wishes and perfection go hand in hand, but, they are not the same thing. This is my third factor, as I've come to call them. I never know what I want, or how I want to go about it. I'm unsure, fearful, we all know those things. Friends and family all know the side of me that wavers. I can't control those fears, the bedbugs don't just poof into a cloud of smoke. No matter how hard I try, I know I have problems with my own image of myself. I may appear confidant, but shouldn't I be? My namesake alone causes people to offer me respect immediately, if not sooner. Then again, that could be part of my issue. I sometimes wonder. How many people are my fans? How many truly love me, for me? I am not the image I send the masses. I know that more than I would like to admit._

_The forth? You may be wondering that. I do seem to have a great deal of troubles. It is rather simple really, perhaps the most easy to understand, and yet the hardest to overcome. I can't speak my mind well at all. Some things are inexplicable, and yet, try though I might, I make matters worse. Unlike Yumi, my face can't give away my emotions. I'm awful about speaking them. It puts a foul taste in my mouth. As if I am forever seen as weak. Yumi often takes upon a weaken form, as if she the one hurt most by any given situation. At least, that's what I thought. Then, I realized. She not only cries when she's hurting, she cries for others too. Ironically, that's just her sadness. She shows the same type of enthusiasm for any basic emotion. I am a brick wall, many can't see through it. Yoko can guess, and usually be correct. Yumi is normally near the correct answer, but I know I make things difficult for the both of them._

_I'm an introverted woman. It isn't a thing easily changed. Instead, I find myself constantly struggling to make things right. It is easier spoken than it is to accomplish._

_The fifth and final factor is likely the most degrading. I regret saying it aloud. The truth is, I don't attempt to change. It hurts people. I am my own woman, I will do as I see fit, but, despite that, I know my actions can be seen as vicious. I've hurt Yumi on more than one occasion because of my difficulty. Yoko normally wants to hit me upside of my head for acting as though I'm a petulant child. Rei doesn't know what to do a large portion of the time, and Sei finds more use in harassing me than speaking with me, usually. Everyone else normally doesn't have the gull to corner me. Never alone at any rate. I know what my family name brings me._

That makes me frown. I can tally on five fingers things I don't want. Things my name gives me.

Power.  
Authority.  
Money.  
Publicity.  
Loneliness...

The last one, it upsets me so much. I suffered for that last one until I was dragged around by Yoko and the gang of idiots that I now look at as the only family I'd ever need. It is sad when I run behind Yoko and the rest of the girls, more than I ever would my own blood.

My name, it gifts me many things I've truly no actual use for. These are things I often take for granted. Now really isn't any different. Simple clothing in my suitcase is all I need as I stand in front of Yumi's door. Her parents have been kind enough to take me in. Considering the fact my father is in his own little pool of denial, I accepted. It wasn't as if I couldn't go hide behind Yoko, I would have loved too, trust me. I am partly a coward at times, and this is one of them. I'm frightened, Yoko is a familiarity. Not that Yumi isn't mind you, but...well, as much as I hate to admit this, Yumi is of commoner status.

That isn't a bad thing.  
Not at all.  
But...

I'm worried that I will not fit my role adequately. Yes, laugh at me all you wish, it is the truth. I do not understand the simple world. I am a sheltered human being. Ask me of tea, of manners, of being a proper woman of worth, I could answer every question you could inquire. Ask me how to be a woman of the common populace, and you've lost me. Completely. The dates I have been on with Yumi tell me enough. I do not know how to eat at a self service stand. I cannot shop in the stores for clothing. I have never done my own laundry, the list is endless. I know nothing of simplicities. Yoko lives a very stable life, one in which she too desires nothing. Unlike myself, she also knows the things I do not. I fear as if I would only trouble Yumi. It is my hesitance that forbids me from knocking upon that door.

I should see Yoko first, it would be in my best interest. I know this. I should admit defeat, but, I am stubborn. I will continue to be so, and I know it will likely be my very demise one day. This is...improper, I should not be staying with Yumi. I do love her, I have even shared a sleeping space with her. I do not mind being with her, even in special ways. I simply feel as if that...aspect...would preferably remain as it is. Between us. I do not mind that our families know about us, Yumi's mother even encourages it. Outside of the rose families, I still find it embarrassing. Between Yumi and Yoshino I know there is very little left unsaid. Yoko and I are the same. She and I speak more freely upon things than I ever would anyone else. They know, as do the others, just what goes on between Yumi and I. I'm just far more...truthful, with Yoko.

My hands are at my sides after I knock on the door. I'm not exactly comfortable about this. I'm going to be imposing, I know I am. Her brother opens the door, smiling at me like an idiot. He lets me in, and takes my bag, telling me to make myself at home. He shows me around at great length, telling me Yumi and her parents are out shopping. Something about getting a few things. I'm not exactly sure. He did state she was dragged away out of force, so I know she would have waited here.

Now I know I'm in for it, I only hope that I can sustain. He is a nice enough boy, and, if I'm lucky, he'll leave me alone quickly. I'm not afraid of him, I guess you could say I even like him... well, like in my book of like... most probably see it as a toleration at best. At least he's not standing close by. A nice safe distance is good.

Yumi, get home quickly. I'm so lost without you...

-More later, when I get a chance-

* * *

This chapter had me thinking...since Sachiko is so ignorant to a common lifestyle, what would it be like, shoving her head first into it? I guess we will find out. Anyway, that's why I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to plan for it so that I wasn't blindly typing. That meant I ended up having to watch the entire Anime from beginning to end once again to take notes on what situations I could possibly explore. The next chapters will not be in first person since the other characters will now start making regular appearances. Anyway, see you in the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, no Sachiko and Yumi in this chapter, but I thought it was a good time to bring in the other characters without the stars of this fiction stealing the spotlight... for once :P...

I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru.

Chapter 4: Reservations About Sisters.

* * *

It had taken less than an afternoon before others found out about Sachiko's arrangement. First, it was Toko, and followed quickly by Yoko, and rightfully so. Having tried to contact her younger seour, she was informed of the new arrangement almost immediately. Sei soon followed, but Yoko knew that was expected. Before the end of the afternoon, they found themselves reliving their youth. Having what would have been considered a student council meeting...had they still been in high school anyway. Tea, cookies...gossip...and, sob stories. How long had it been since they truly got together like this? Yoko wasn't exactly sure. There were many different views, and yet, some never could agree. Ah, yes...it was exactly like the good ole days.

There was once at time that they would sit like this as if it was as important as air itself. For some of them, it quite possibly did give them their breath. Many wishes were granted here, and others were easily received. Sadly, so too, were the hardships that gifted them on any common day. "I can't say I understand why she's doing this. Only that I do understand." Yoko smiled softly for those around the table. Oh, how wonderful memories were, when they came flooding back during times like this. "Sachiko may still be under my wing, but, she is more or less her own person, just as she has always been. It wouldn't do for us, jumping into such conclusions isn't going to help." She placed down her cup of tea, the fine china something beautiful. Pristine white, golden trim, and a pink flower, a perennial, decorating the side.

"Leaving her family as she has done, it isn't like Sachiko." Old members, the original roses, debated worriedly inside the plain room. This was the home, the mansion a place of peace, and now, also a place of refuge. In times of such trials, it was almost logical retuning back into the safety of such childlike days. All of them, they were raised into the women they were, all because of this mansion. In the eyes of fans, this place was made for only them. In the eyes of themselves, this place was a shelter from the harsh winds, the ones that often frightened them deeply. "We can't help but hold concern." Eloquent as always. Shimako was the one who had always protected Yumi, even when at first, that protection was from the people in this room.

"Confusing, I know." Sei knew well of that protection, and also pitied Shimako for such feelings. Perhaps it was because Sei held the blame, it was her idea in the first place. "I act off of requests, wishes, and wants. If I say, I do. If I am asked, I respond." She hadn't touched her tea, in her mind, this was a waste of time. "I react when reaction is needed, I pause when none is required. I just am. I am a rose just as you girls are. What color I am, well it doesn't honestly matter, does it? Roses are roses. Color doesn't matter when one lives in black and white. I think, Sachiko has begun the road in learning that for herself. You shouldn't worry."

"Isn't that just a bit deep for you?" Rei was the one asking that particular question. Unlike the other girls, she stood near the window, her gaze fixed on the tree outside as if hoping that her blank stare would give her an answer. "This is Sachiko we are speaking about. She's been hurt, don't you think this will only make her despise men even more? It wouldn't be right, allowing this to continue on as if nothing happened. Even you should not act so nonchalant about such an emotional matter. In fact, given the situations you have been placed in, One would assume you would be one of the most concerned."

"I, myself live without color. It is because of this, that I think I understand her reasons." Sei's simplistic response was spoken with a smile. Sadly, everyone knew that it hadn't reached her eyes. Her mind was filled with it's own affairs of personal tragedy. "As much as Sachiko has attempted in making herself happy, she can not do it herself. No one can not live without light, hope, and dreams." She quieted then, as if her speech patterns were becoming too dark for her liking. It was Yoko's warm hand she felt that gave her the strength to go forward with her thoughts. "For her, none has really been gifted. No light shines into her lonely heart, and so she sees everything as if it were pale night. They say it is darkest before dawn, I truly hope this is so, because if that is truth, she will be gifted the morning hope without us."

"You speak very poetically. Could it be, that perhaps Shiori has influenced the discussion? It is unlike you, speaking as you have." Eriko wasn't often so deep either. Simplicity was her way of life, but it wasn't only Sei who understood the pains. "I think I understand what you mean. If it is truly the way you feel, I too can attest that this situation isn't only about their relationship. I believe, that her father is more upset because of what it may mean. She is, of course, the only one capable of inheriting everything, that includes his many companies. She alone, is not powerful enough. She would need to marry a man, or at the very least, find a very noble woman with extremely powerful ties."

"Yumi isn't of the status needed." Yoko agreed. "It is a pity really. However, the value of understanding family legacy was something even I was forced into understanding. I know well of that pressure, and that was why I refused marriage. It would have been easy, accepting a ring out of obligation. However, what happiness would that have offered me? None. So, while at the moment, my heart is empty, it is not devoid of warmth." Yoko was Sachiko's elder sister, it would have been wrong to instill the values she did, teaching the girl rebellious behavior, if she herself didn't act in kind. "I would never take away something held so dearly. Love, especially under any god, should be a choice. Never an obligation."

Sei smiled, her eyes meeting Yoko's. It was no secret that they shared something of a more intimate nature. Of course, even if it was consensual, they hadn't bound themselves for only one another. Many often wondered just how deeply tied they were. It was a mystery how far they had gone. As if a silent agreement had been made, Sei looked back upon the faces of her friends. "I am lucky I have what little I do. It would be amusing if anyone actually believes the trash that hides the truth about real faith. It seems as if the powers that be, tend to like to provoke me, hurt me, anger me. Even among the roses, I felt as if no one understood the true pain. It was an unspoken law, no one ever uttered of the pain I endured."

"You honestly feel as if we should leave them alone based on this?" Rei, again asked, trying to read past Sei's often hidden emotions.

"I thought, in my heart of hearts I would be with Shimako." It wasn't a lie, it wasn't unfounded. Dirty laundry did seemingly gather in open places. For the three families, that wasn't much different. In fact, it had become more of a tradition, airing such things prevented fights later. Among them, it was quite common, and far more justified than hidden rumors and half truths. "Shiori placed too much faith within god, I could not soil her." Sei continued, explaining what was already known. "It is also because of Shimako's wish, that I know I wavered. Shiori wanted the same basic thing. My heart sometimes trembles in fear that I may lose the one I love, all because of a higher power. It was my understanding, that because Yumi was so free, I would never have had those worries. Sachiko may feel the same."

"Stop speaking so casually!" Yoshino shouted, standing and slapping her hand upon the clothed table like a judge would a hammer. Her eyes that of sadness, as if she didn't approve of any of this. "We should confront her father and deal with him ourselves. We can't expect them to do this alone." She was turning her head violently, her feelings so full of animosity it was unsure who would speak. Even Rei was shocked by such an overt outburst.

Eyes all across the table played a game of roulette. If there had been a gun, it would have fired a warning clack when Toko stood it. "It isn't that easy." Her body was ridged. "Don't you understand the history my family has? It's so convoluted that even if I am only an extended member, even I hear the whispers. Sachiko already faces enough trials. The fact that she is marrying her cousin, that in and of itself, is already stirring a controversy waiting to explode." Toko placed her gaze on the floor. She was still so ashamed. "My failures, they were not...they were not so widely broadcast...if it was for my well being, I do not know. Perhaps, it was just a discomforting subject. I won't ever know, will I?"

Yoko nodded, picking up the previous conversation. "Yumi is the type of girl who's influential. That's why I like her. She trusts more freely than most. Although, she gives others freely of her emotions, she is not the type that forces ideals. If Sachiko does not return home, she will have renounced her name. If that turns out to be the case, then, and only then, will I suggest that we offer her our support. Until then, I will place my faith in Yumi, that she will protect Sachiko, teach her the the world is far more grand than she can see by merely appeasing her father." It was then her cellphone ran, and she excused herself so that she could take the call.

"Speaking of a woman who learned that lesson just a little too late." Eriko sighed gesturing at the door that closed behind Yoko. With lament, she recalled that entire situation. "She may have turned down the wedding, but she surely didn't fight hared enough." She was still forced into producing an heir. "I still don't see why she can't just adopt a child when she's ready. What do men have that we don't?"

"Sperm." Sei bluntly supplied making the table groan in annoyance. "What? It isn't like a girl can't pack..." Shimako just quietly shook her head and sighed as the entire group eyed Sei with a mix of confusion and slight disgust for even mentioning that aloud.

"It would bring dishonor." Rei answered, bringing the conversation back out of the gutter. "And besides that, it's scandalous. At least for us it is." She knew all about family obligations. "My parents are still displeased that Yoshino and I were involved in less than appropriate behavior. I don't exactly have a big name to uphold either. It must be far worse for Yoko, her father has a tall list of demands. Sachiko is from an even more powerful family. This must be painful for both of them. I couldn't imagine what would happen if my parents had disowned me."

"Our parent's are stiffs." Yoshino scoffed. "They'll come around once they see that we aren't just experimenting. It isn't like they didn't figure out you were gay from the womb anyway." Rei didn't comment, shaking her head. Just because she had received a few questions about looking like a man, it didn't mean she actually agreed with the sentiment. In fact, anyone who knew her, knew it was the polar opposite. "Besides that, Sachiko wasn't disowned, she left of her own free will. Good for her I say. As for Yoko, perhaps she should take a tip or two and do the same thing too her father."

"Yoko is a woman not exactly bitter, not fully soft. She is strong, and extremely dominate. She would never be happy with a man, or bearing a child purely for the sake of family name." Sei laughed at the looks she had attracted."You think I wear the pants? Well, yes, I prefer wearing slacks, not skirts, but in all reality, Yoko would kick my butt. Has done so before, actually. I can't count the times she's hit me in the back of the head when we're alone. Apparently, she doesn't find my humor funny. In fact, she's down right aggressive when I've upset Sachiko. I get my ear chewed off nine times out of ten, but, I can't help it. Nothing wrong with stirring up a little amusement." She dismissed her little truthful tale with a wave of her hand. "Honestly, though, do you really think a woman like that would submit so easily?"

No one said a word, digesting that. Sei was right. "Beyond that though, Yoko is rebellious, much like Sachiko. I think that was why she chose the girl to become apart of the rose families. Unlike Sachiko, Yoko knows what she wants, and how she must attain that goal. She is a driven woman, one who is strong and wise. Looking beyond what you see, Yoko is a gift. She is Yumi's free spirit, nurtured and warmed. Yet, she is prim and proper and she does what she needs. She is balanced, and takes life as it comes. This is something many are unable to do. Yoko likes it that way. It allows her indifference, especially in cases such as this. Her father won't ever control her."

The day went on, the table enjoying their normal gossip along with every other stressful matter that seemed to have overtaken their lives. When evening finally came they said their goodbyes and when along their separate ways. Sei walked quietly along side Yoko. The night wasn't particularly cold, but it was breezy. Just enough so, that the short sleeves on Yoko's blouse made her shiver ever so slightly. Sei held her closely, her mind on what had been the phone call from the afternoon. She wasn't normally one to pry, but it was driving her crazy. "Your parents were causing trouble again." It was a statement. Sei knew the answer.

"No more than usual." Yoko's shrugged, leaning in more closely. "They just worry about me. I'm sure that if they could see me, and know I'm doing alright, they'd be less adamant about me settling down." It was nearly amusing for Yoko, who took life and the challenges she face with a bit more class than most. She was not an easy woman, as it took Sei quite a while to learn. "I know they worry about a proper heir, but I'm just not worried about it. Honestly, there are many extended family members could could inherit the stocks and take over the companies. I don't need a man, much to their dismay."

"Are you really alright, with just leaving Sachiko alone?"  
"Sei, I can't hold her hand forever."  
"She needs you, now of all times."  
"Shimako needed you too, constantly. Yet, you couldn't protect her forever."  
"No, but I would have liked too."  
"Sachiko is at that time in her life where she will have to pick her destiny."  
"What if she doesn't though. You can't really expect her to. She's always been so indecisive."  
"Unless she's provoked."  
"Yoko..."

"No, Sei. I mean it." The shorter woman sighed, leaning her head on Sei's shoulder. "Sachiko will make a choice, she will be stubborn, and she will follow through on whatever that choice is. However, it is as I've told her before, if she were to ever cast Yumi aside so easily, I would question her, and the choice I made, making her into my younger sister. She knew then, as she knows now, that just because we are out of school, that bond has not been forgotten. I do believe it may not work out, but I do not believe that it would be any choice of hers, if it were too end in such a way. She needs Yumi, far more, than she needs anyone else in her life. That, at the very least, is how it should be.

-More to come at a later time-

* * *

So yeah, I finally found myself a part time job, but because of that, I'm kinda booked as far as uploading new chapters are concerned. I work weird hours, and since I'm still new, my hours are all random. Some days I'm nights, some days I'm mornings...yeah, it's a big jumble of confusion. It leaves me with not so much time to sit and write, but I'll still be around, and still uploading. Next chapter will have Sachiko and Yumi...


End file.
